Warmer and brighter
by badakjawa
Summary: Kagami, mahasiswa baru di fakultas arsitektur, ia pindah ke sebuah aparteman dekat kampusnya. lalu ia bertemu dengan Aomine Daiki seorang duda tampan yang tiba-tiba bersifat posesive terhadapnya... One-shot, Seperti biasa Aokaga, Aomine x Kagami, Yaoi, Adult!AominexKagami. Ini memang bukan birthday fic tapi, hbd bakagamiii!


Warmer and Brighter

Summary : Kagami, mahasiswa baru di fakultas arsitektur, ia pindah ke sebuah aparteman dekat kampusnya. lalu ia bertemu dengan Aomine Daiki seorang duda tampan yang tiba tiba bersifat _posesive_ terhadapnya.

Kagami merasa punggungnya siap patah kapan saja, namun saat menoleh ke mobil _pick up_ yang ia pinjam dari saudaranya ternyata kotak-kotak coklat besar yang berisi barang-barangnya itu belum juga habis. Bukannya tidak ada yang mau membantu atau tidak mampu menyewa jasa pindahan. Hanya saja Kagami Taiga terlalu baik untuk mengganggu teman-temannya di musim semi yang indah seperti hari ini dan terlalu hemat(atau pelit) untuk mau membayar.

"Ugh kenapa dia tidak membelikanku apartemen di lantai bawah saja"

Kagami menyalahkan ayahnya yang lebih mementingkan _view_ jendela kamarnya daripada punggung anaknya sendiri. Meskipun sebenarnya ayahnya juga sudah siap menyewa jasa pindahan untuk Kagami namun ia menolak dengan kalimat 'Daripada untuk hal yang bisa aku lakukan sendiri lebih baik untuk beli makanan'. Sudahlah, Kagami memang maniak makan.

"Ouch"

Karena tumpukan kardus yang terlalu tinggi kagami tidak sengaja menabrak seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 8 tahun yang tengah berlari dihalaman apartemen yang akan ia tinggali. Anak itu tidak menangis namun ia menatap tajam kagami.

"Ah, maafkan aku apa kau terluka?"

Gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab namun ia berdiri dan membersihkan roknya yang agak kotor karena debu.

"Aku benar benar minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kagami, ia meminggirkan kardus-kadusnya agar tidak mengganggu orang lewat sambil terus memperhatikan gadis kecil itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa paman dan aku juga minta maaf karena tadi aku berlari-lari dan tidak memperhatikan jalan" tanpa diduga gadis itu membungkuk 90 derajat dan meminta maaf.

"Ano jangan panggil aku paman, panggil nii-san saja aku tidak setua itu. Hmm bagaimana kalau ku traktir es krim disana?" Kagami menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong didekat sebuah mobil es krim keliling.

Ia mengamati Kagami sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kagami memesan dua _cone_ es krim. Satu rasa _green tea_ seperti pesanan anak itu dan satu lagi rasa _apple_ kesukaanya. Sementara gadis kecil tadi menunggu dengan tenang di bangku taman, Kagami mengamati anak itu sambil menunggu pesanannya. Ia gadis kecil yang manis menurut Kagami, dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru tua yang terurai rapi dan poni lurus yang menutupi seluruh permukaan dahinya, ia mengenakan mantel coklat dan rok kotak-kotak merah-abu-abu yang menutupi lututnya ia juga mengenakan sepatu sekolah berwarna hitam khas anak-anak seusianya.

"Ini pesanan anda semuanya lima belas ribu"

"Oh terimakasih dan ini uangnya"

Kagami memberikan es krim ditangannya lalu duduk disebelah anak itu dan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi kau tinggal disini?

"Iya aku tinggal disini bersama ayahku"

"Oh, bagaimana dengan ibumu?" Kagami sadar mungkin itu pertanyaan yang buruk tapi mau bagaimana lagi mulutnya sudah terlanjur bicara.

"Ayah dan ibuku bercerai tiga tahun lalu kemudian aku memilih untuk tinggal bersama ayah karena ibuku terlalu sibuk meskipun pada akhirnya ayah juga sama sibuknya"

Kagami diam, ia mengingat tentang ayahnya yang juga sibuk bahkan ketika ia ulang tahun, pernah suatu ketika Kagami sudah berencana untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya bersama ayahnya jadi ia memanggang kue pertamanya saat ia tepat berusia 14 tahun namun tiba tiba ayahanya mengatakan kalau ia ada rapat penting. Akhirnya Kagami memakan kue itu sendiri dengan berurai air mata.

"Bagaimana denganmu nii-san apa kau baru pindah kesini?"

"Eh. Oh iya aku baru pindah hari ini"

"Nii-san es krim mu meleleh" anak itu berkata dengan kalem saat dilihatnya es krim Kagami meleleh ditangannya karena ia melamun tadi. Jadi anak itu memberikan _tissue_ pada kagami.

"Ah benar padahal kan jarang ada yang menjual es krim apel, sayang sekali" Kagami menggerutu sambil membersihkan tangannya.

"Kau tahu nii-san, jarang ada orang yang suka es krim apel, seleramu agak aneh"

"Kau tahu gadis kecil seleramu juga agak aneh, anak seusiamu biasanya lebih suka es krim stroberi atau vanilla"

" Ck. Nii-san kau kekanakan"

"Bukan aku yang kekanakan kau yang terlalu dewasa" Kagami sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya membuat anak itu tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa. Mendengar tawa gadis kecil itu, Kagami juga ikut tertawa hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

"Nii-san kau orang yang baik, senang bisa bertemu denganmu" gadis kecil itu tersenyum tipis setelah reda dari tawanya.

"Eh? Oh iya siapa namamu?" dipuji seperti itu Kagami jadi sedikit grogi.

"Yuki, Aomine Yuki"

"Kau juga gadis yang baik dan cantik Yuki-chan." Balas Kagami dengan senyuman angelic miliknya yang sangat menyilaukan.

"Bagaimana dengan nii-san? Namamu siapa dan tinggal di sebelah mana?"

"Namaku Kagami Taiga, dan aku tinggal di apartemen nomor 335 lantai 3"

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal disebelahku Taiga-nii aku tinggal di nomor 336, kau boleh main ke tempatku"

"Ah baiklah nanti aku akan datang dan membawa masakan untuk tetangga baruku. Nee Yuki-chan apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Aku suka sup tofu tapi tousan suka sup seafood dengan udang merah jadi niisan boleh pilih salat satu"

"Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan keduanya"

"Benarkah?

"Iya"

"Arigatou Taiga-nii, aku harus pulang sekarang sampai jumpa nanti"

"Daah Yuki-chan"

Yuki berjalan pulang sementara Kagami melanjutkan perjuangannya.

Malam harinya Kagami memasak satu porsi sup tofu, satu porsi sup seafood dan sepanci besar kare untuk dibagi-bagi ke tetangga barunya. Sebuah kegiatan yang sebenarnya tidak wajar dilakukan oleh seorang remaja laki-laki yang baru masuk universitas tapi Kagami tidak keberatan.

Setelah Kagami mengantarkan masakannya ke beberapa tetangganya dan mendapat respon yang baik Kagami jadi percaya diri untuk mendatangi apartemen tempat Yuki tinggal. Jadi disinilah ia menenteng sebua wadah makanan (anggap saja rantang atau semacamnya :v) ditangan kirinya sementara tangan kananya memencet-mencet bel pintu.

Ceklek,

Kagami sudah memasang senyum 1000 wattnya dipikirnya Yuki lah yang akan membuka pintu. Sesaat kemudian seorang laki-laki berkulit hitam berotot yang hanya mengenakan handuk dipinggangnya dan sebuah sikat gigi (dengan busa pasta gigi) dimulutnya membuka pintu. Kagami sedikit kaget dan sedikit _blushing_ melihat pria _sexy_ didepannya jadi ia memalingkan wajahnya.

 **AOMINE POV**

"Siapa kau?"tanya ku.

"A-aku baru pindah ke apartemen sebelah. Dan aku membawa makanan untuk tetangga baru ku"

Aku mengamati pria ini. Masih muda berkulit putih meskipun tidak seputih Yuki, mata dan rambut berwarna merah tingginya mungkin setinggi bahuku mengenakan celana hijau tua panjang dan kaos putih yang lengannya digulung sampai siku. Aku sedikit menyeringai saat ia kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tersipu malu.

"Masuklah"

"Taiga-nii!"

Sebelum ia menggerakkan kakinya, Yuki menghampirinya dan tersenyum manis. Aneh sekali semenjak aku bercerai dengan ibunya Yuki jarang sekali tersenyum pada orang asing.

"Ah yuki-chan aku membawakan sup tofu yang kau minta"

"Arigatou Taiga-nii silahkan masuk"

Lalu laki-laki yang Yuki panggil Taiga-nii itu masuk sedangkan aku hanya diam dipinggir pintu dan merasa sepenuhnya diabaikan.

"Oh iya _daddy_ cepat mandi nanti aku kenalkan pada Taiga-nii"

Setelah mandi, aku memilih untuk mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Entah kenapa aku ingin terlihat _hot_ dan melihat anak itu blushing lagi. Aku melihat dia bercanda dengan Yuki saat aku memasuki ruang tengah dan benar saja saat melihat kedatanganku ia kembali _blushing_ dan memalingkan wajah.

" _Daddy_ kenalkan ini Taiga-nii, dan Taiga-nii ini ayahku"

Ia mengangguk beberapa kali lalu aku mengulurkan tanganku. Ia menyambut uluranku dan aku meremas tangannya pelan.

"Aomine Daiki" aku merendahkan nada suaraku

"K-Kagami Taiga"

Seringaiku makin lebar saat aku mendengar ia menyebutkan namanya dengan terbata-bata. Taiga eh?

" _Daddy_ , Taiga-nii ayo kita makan dulu aku lapar dan aku ingin mencoba masakan Taiga-nii" rengek Yuki.

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan aku panaskan sebentar, boleh aku pinjam dapur sebentar Aomine-san?"

"Tentu saja, jadi kau memasak?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Bocah bertampang sangar ini memasak? Yang benar saja?

"Begitulah aku terbiasa hidup sendiri sejak SMA dan membeli bahan makanan lebih murah dan sehat daripada membeli makanan jadi"

"Waah, aku sudah hidup bersama Yuki selama 3 tahun dan aku bahkan tidak bisa menggoreng telur"

Taiga mulai menyalakan kompor dan meletakkan panci berisi sup di atasnya.

"Hahaha, itu artinya kau payah aomine-san, seperti yang Yuki katakan"

Uapaah?

"Yuki tidak pernah mengatakan hal buruk tentangku"

Aku memberikan _glare_ maut pada Taiga.

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal buruk aku hanya bicara jujur"

Taiga tertawa renyah, ahh tawanya sangat merdu, hangat dan menyilaukan seperti uuggghhh... tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Baiklah baiklah, siapkan piring kalian masing-masing aku hampir selesai"

Untuk sesaat aku terpana pada wajah lembut Taiga ketika ia menoleh ke padaku dan Yuki dari masakan di depannya. Katakan saja kalau aku bodoh, tapi ia memang terlihat indah.

Aku tidak mengerti. Kami baru bertemu dan rasanya sudah sangat akrab bahkan jika seseorang yang tidak mengenal kami melihat kami sekarang aku berani bertaruh bahwa mereka menyangka kami adalah keluarga. Ini tidak sama dengan suasana 4 tahun yang lalu saat aku belum berpisah dengan Haru, ibu dari yuki. Dia akan melakukan hal yang sama memanaskan makanan dan aku menyiapkan meja makan bersama Yuki (digendonganku karena ia masih terlalu kecil saat itu) tapi suasana nya tidak akan seperti ini, ini berbeda, ini terasa lebih hangat.

Setelah makan malam bersama, termasuk bersama Taiga karena yuki membujuknya kami mengobrol di ruang tengah sambil menemani Yuki mengerjakan PR nya.

"Jadi kau tinggal di sebelah?"

"Ya, aku baru pindah hari ini"

"Sendiri?"

"Yaa, ayahku tinggal di amerika dan sebelumnya aku tinggal di Akita bersama Tatsuya dan sekarang kami kuliah di universitas yang berbeda" aku merasa terganggu mendengar ia pernah tinggal dengan orang lain tapi mungkin itu saudaranya aku harus memastikan.

"Tatsuya? Siapa?"

"Himuro Tatsuya. Dia itu temanku sejak masih kecil dia yang mengajariku basket dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri meskipun umur kami sama tapi dia lebih dewasa dan dia juga yang memberiku ini" Kagami menunjuk cincin perak yang menggantung dilehernya dengan sebuah kalung.

Aku menggeram mendengar nada antusias saat ia menceritakan tentang ada hal lain yang menarik perhatianku.

"Kau bermain basket?"

"Iya aku cukup hebat dalam basket"

"Taiga kau sombong pada orang yang salah. Kau tahu aku adalah pemain terbaik se jepang saat aku masih SMA"

"Ehh saat itu aku pasti masih bayi ya?"

"Tsk baka aku tidak setua itu. Kurang ajar!" Aku berusaha menoyor kepalanya tapi ia menghindarinya dan tertawa lagi, aku terpana lagi.

"Ahahaha habisnya aku tidak pernah mendengar namamu selama aku bermain basket Aomine-san"

"Hah benar juga kau pindah ke jepang sejak SMA kan jadi mungkin kau masih di Amerika saat aku menjadi bintang basket Taiga"

"Oo" Taiga menganggukkan kepalanya dengan polos, seperti anak kecil yang baru mengerti cara menulis namanya sendiri. Moe (/)

"Nee Aomine-san jika kau sehebat itu dalam basket aku ingin _one-on-one_ denganmu kapan kapan"

"Bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu atau Minggu sore?"

"Minggu saja bagaimana? Berhati-hatilah karena aku tidak akan mengalah pada yang lebih tua Aomine-san"

"Baiklah. Bersiaplah untuk hancur Taiga karena _yang_ _bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku_ "

"Dad ku kira kau sudah berhenti mengucapkan kalimat itu kenapa sekarang kau mulai lagi?"

Yuki terlihat sedikit iritasi mendengarku mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang aku sudah hampir aku lupakan

"Itu karena dia sombong Yuki. Jadi aku juga harus sombong"

"Hentikan _dad_ kalimat itu terdengar bodoh"

"Kau berani mengataiku bodoh anak kecil?"

 **KAGAMI POV**

Aomine mengangkat Yuki ke sofa dan menggelitikinya sampai ia menyerah. Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu karena oh ayolah itu pemandangan yang menyentuh apalagi untukku. Kalian tahu ayah tidak pernah punya waktu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu padaku.

" _Dad_ aku mengantuk, aku mau tidur"

Ucap Yuki sambil menguap setelah lelah dengan acara gelitik-gelitikan dengan ayahnya. Sementara aku sesekali melihat mereka dan sesekali melihat acara talkshow di televisi 24 inch di ruangan keluarga itu.

"Baiklah Yuki sayang _daddy_ akan membacakan cerita untukmu"

"Ano.. kalau begitu aku juga pulang dulu"

"Oke dan terimakasih makanannya Taiga"

"Sama sama Aomine-san"

"Besok kesini lagi ya Taiga-nii"

"Okey, sampai jumpa besok Yuki-chan"

"Un!"

Beberapa minggu kemudian kami sudah seperti keluarga. Hampir setiap hari makan malam bersama di apartemen Aomine-san dan terkadang di apartemenku atau diluar. Seiring dengan kedekatan kami, aku merasakan kalau ada perubahan sikap Aomine-san terhadapku semenjak kami bertukar nomor telepon ia selalu memantau kemanapun aku pergi. Perasaanku saja atau dia memang lebih protektif.

"Iya Aomine-san aku masih di kampus nanti malam aku mungkin akan pulang agak telat karena ada acara dengan teman-temanku"

-"Jangan pulang terlalu larut taiga"-

"Aku tahu"

Klik, aku menutup telpon ku saat kami sudah selesai bicara

"Kagami-kun ku kira kau tinggal sendirian"

"Oh Kuroko, ya aku memang tinggal sendirian"

"Lalu kenapa kau harus pamit dulu saat akan keluar malam?"

"Yah karena kalau aku tidak pamit mungkin mereka akan kelaparan karena menungguku membuatkan makan malam jadi lebih baik aku pamit dan mereka bisa makan diluar"

"Mereka?"

"Mereka tetanggaku, Aomine-san dan putrinya Yuki-chan"

"Jadi apa hubungan kalian?"

"Tetangga?"

"Aku ingin mengenal mereka"

"Tentu saja, kapan-kapan mainlah ke apartemenku. Akan aku kenalkan"

"Terimakasih"

"No prob"

Setelah itu kami pergi ke Restoran daging panggang dan sake ala jepang, sudah cukup lama aku tidak menghabiskan malam bersama teman-temanku dan mengobrol seperti ini. Kami saling bertukar makanan, bercanda dan sesekali saling mengejek. Awalnya semua berjalan baik.

Kata kuncinya adalah awalnya, pada akhirnya semua berubah (atau hanya suasana hatiku yang berubah) ketika kuroko menyikut perutku dan memintaku menoleh ke pintu masuk tepatnya ke arah sepasang muda-mudi yang terlihat begitu mesra dengan tangan yang bergandengan.

Tampaknya tidak ada yang salah, memang tidak ada yang salah kecuali kenyataan bahwa laki-laki yang tengah menggandeng perempuan seksi itu adalah kekasihku. Ya kekasihku, Haizaki Shogou. Aku mengepalkan tanganku geram, ingin rasanya aku melemparkan wajahnya ke dinding dan menonjoknya sampai babak belur, tapi aku sadar itu hanya akan mempermalukanku saja jadi aku mencoba untuk menahan emosiku yang meluap-luap.

Aku langsung mengirimi Haizaki email untuk minta bertemu malam ini. Saat aku melihat ponsel Haizaki yang diletakkan di mejanya bergetar dan ia hanya membaliknya saja aku mendecih kesal. Kuroko menatap sedih ke arahku, Haizaki adalah teman SMP dan SMA Kuroko dan saat ia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya Kuroko sudah berulang kali memintaku untuk menjauhinya tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk mendengarkan. Aku terlalu percaya saat ia mengatakan kalau ia skarang sudah bukan Haizaki yang Kuroko ceritakan, ia bilang ia sudah berubah.

Malam itu kami tidak jadi bertemu, dan baru bertemu hari berikutnya di kampus. Saat aku dan Haizaki akhirnya bisa mendapatkan privasi untuk bicara berdua aku mulai meluapkan semua emosiku padanya.

"Taiga _baby_. Kenapa kita harus bicara berdua? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan"

" _Dont you dare to babe me!_ Kenapa kau bersama wanita tadi malam!"

"Ahh.. Jadi aku ketahuan ya?"

"Nee Taiga-kun seharusnya kau lebih mendengarkan ucapan Kuroko daripada orang brengsek sepertiku. Tapi ternyata kau cukup polos untuk percaya padaku"

" _Shut up Bastard!"_ kurasa pandangaku mulai buram karena air mata. Cih, kenapa akubegitu lemah dihadapannya.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih menyedihkan Taiga, reaksimu itu terlalu lambat padahal aku sudah berselingkuh sejak awal kita pacaran"

"Kau kurang ajar. Apa keuntunganmu dengan melakukan ini semua hah? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini padaku?"

Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyaitimu lebih dari ini tapi karena kau memaksa aku akan ceritakan. Keuntunganku dengan menjadi kekasihmu adalah uang"

"U-uang?"

"Ya. Uang taruhan, teman-temanku bertaruh bahwa aku tidak bisa menjadikan laki-laki gay di kampus ini menjadi pacarku. Mereka bilang aku hanya hebat dengan wanita dan saat aku mengenalmu aku tahu aku bisa membuktikan kalau mereka salah"

Haizaki tersenyum miring. Kemudian aku menonjoknya tepat di wajah, aku ragu tulang hidungnya tidak patah. Kemudian disusul dengan tonjokan dan tendangan yang ku arahkan ke sekujur tubuhnya. Karena aku bukan wanita Jadi Haizaki membalas tanpa ragu. Hingga pertengkaran itu berlanjut serius sebelum salah seorang petugas keamanan universitas melerai kami berdua.

Sejak pertengkaran itu aku lebih sering murung dan menyendiri, aku merasa bodoh. Sangat bodoh sampai tidak mengerti mana yang serius dan mana yang tidak. Dan kurasa Aomine-san menyadari perubahan mood-ku. Karena beberapa kali ia memintaku bercerita meskipun aku selama ini hanya diam dan lebih menyibukkan diri dengan tugas-tugas.

Malam itu aku pulang jam 10.00 malam dengan tas ransel berisi laptop dan beberapa gulungan kertas desain bangunan di tas lain yang kubawa di tangan kiri sementara tangan kananku membuka pintu. Yang tidak kusangka adalah aku menemukan Aomine-san tengah duduk santai disofa sambil menonton TV.

 **3rd PERSON POV.**

"Ah Taiga Okaeri"

"..tadaima. Aomine-san kenapa kau disini?

"Aku minta maaf kalau mengejutkanmu tapi tadi ibu yuki datang dan aku merasa tidak nyaman jadi aku pergi lalu aku ingat yuki pernah memberiku kunci cadangan apartemenmu yang ia dapat saat dia bertengkar denganku jadi aku mencoba masuk dan ternyata berhasil"

"Wow aku tidak menyangka kalau Yuki-chan akan memberikannya padamu"

"Mungkin dia sudah merencanakannya"

"Eh?"

"Uhh bukan apa-apa"

"Aku mau mandi dulu Aomine-san, ada beberapa cemilan dan minuman di kulkas ambil saja jika kau mau"

"Terimakasih"

Aomine mengalami perang batin dalam dirinya sekarang ia berada di aparteman Kagami hanya berdua tanpa Yuki. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk melakukan beberapa hal dalam mimpi-mimpi 'liar'-nya namun disisi lain Taiga masih terlihat _badmood_ dan kacau lagipula ia tidak ingin menakuti anak itu. _Hell_ , ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah anak itu _straight_ atau tidak.

Terlalu lama berfikir Aomine tidak sadar kalau ternyata Kagami sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian dan sekarang berdiri di dekatnya sambil mengeringkan rambut.

"Aomine-san apa kau sudah makan? Aku bisa buatkan sesuatu lagipula aku juga belum makan"

"Sebenarnya sudah tapi sekarang aku lapar lagi"

"Aku akan memasak. Tunggu disini saja"

"Hn"

Kagami memasang apronnya memotong dan menyiapkan beberapa bahan lalu mulai memasak _lasagna_ (lasanya njir. gmn nulisnya tjoba?). Makanan yang cukup simple dan mengenyangkan. Setelah selesai Kagami menyajikannya di dua piring dan membaginya bersama Aomine. Mereka makan dalam diam di depan TV hanya suara film berbahasa inggris saja yang menjadi backsound keduanya. Kemudian Kagami mencuci piring dan kembali ke sofa. Duduk dan diam.

"Taiga"

"..."

"Taiga kau masih _badmood_? Kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa ceritakan padaku"

"Aomine-san aku..."

"Katakan Taiga, kau tidak harus memendam masalahmu sendirian"

"Aomine-san terimakasih. Aku mengerti kalau setelah ini Aomine-san menjauhkan Yuki dariku tapi aku ingin Aomine-san tahu kalau ak-aku... sebenarnya aku gay" Kagami menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dan penyebabku _badmood_ beberapa hari terakhir adalah karena orang yang selama ini ku anggap kekasihku ternyata hanya pacaran denganku untuk taruhan. Dan aku melihatnya bersama seorang perempuan beberapa hari yang lalu... kemudian- kemudian –hiks- dia bilang kalau ia sudah mulai berselingkuh sejak awal hubungan kami lalu ia juga bilang aku terlalu polos dan bodoh karena aku mau percaya padanya padahal temanku sudah memperingatkan. Dan –hiks- ia juga bilang kalau aku terlalu lamban untuk mengetahui ia berselingkuh. Dan yang terburuk adalah aku tahu kalau ia benar, -hiks- Aomine-san kenapa aku bodoh sekali –hiks-"

Kagami memendam wajahnya kedalam bantal sofa yang ia peluk. Aomine mendengus lega setelah akhirnya Kagami mau bercerita kepadanya. Ia menarik tubuh pemuda bongsor itu ke pelukannya membiarkan airmata membasahi dadanya lalu mencium puncak kepala Kagami beberapa kali sambil mengelus punggungnya, mencoba menenangkan. Dalam hati Aomine sangat ingin mencekik siapapun pemuda kurang ajar yang sudah menyakiti _angel_ nya.

"Kagami aku tidak akan menjauhkanmu dari Yuki. Dan kau tidak sebodoh itu jadi berhentilah menangis"

"Uggh hiks hiks"

"Aku juga ingin mengakui sesuatu. Aku juga gay"

"Aomine-san jangan bercanda"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Pernikahanku dengan ibu Yuki adalah pernikahan yang dirangcang oleh orang tua ku agar aku tidak mencoreng nama keluarga karena orientasi seksual yang berbeda"

"Pernikahan kami berjalan baik selama aku bisa menyembunyikan semuanya, tapi kau tahu kau tidak bisa berbohong selamanya. Apalagi dengan seseorang yang hidup bersamamu. Jadi pada akhirnya ia tahu dan mengajukan gugatan cerai ke pengadilan"

"Ja-jadi sekarang kalian saling membenci?"

"Tidak. Haru bukanlah orang dengan pemikiran sempit tapi ia berfikir kalau terus hidup bersamanya aku tidak akan bahagia jadi kami berpisah. Dengan baik-baik tentu saja"

"Jadi, Kagami berhentilah menangis. Semua akan baik-baik saja"

"U-un terimakasih Aomine-san"

"Hmm"

Merasa nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini, Kagami tidak berpindah tempat ataupun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Aomine. Dan sebelum ia tahu apa yang terjadi ia sudah tertidur pulas.

Aomine mengguncangkan tubuh Kagami beberapa kali namun si kepala merah tidak juga bergeming, saat menunduk untuk melihat wajahnya Aomine baru sadar kalau Kagami tertidur. Akhirnya Aomine memutuskan untuk menggendong Kagami ke kamar, memandangi wajah tertidur Kagami sambil duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur sampai ia mengantuk sendiri dan memposisikan tubuhnya disamping Kagami. Dalam hitungan detik Aomine sudah menyusul Kagami ke alam mimpi.

Pagi berikutnya saat hari masih sangat pagi Kagami terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat jam digital yang ia letakkan di meja lampu tidur disamping kasurnya. 04.34 masih sangat pagi apalagi hari ini hari minggu, jadi Kagami memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya dan tidur lagi. Saat itu ia baru sadar kalau ia tidak sendiri di tempat tidur.

'Aomine...san'

Kagami baru sadar kalau ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Aomine, dengan cahaya remang dari lampu tidur bercahaya kuning gelap 5 watt yang bertempat di samping tempat tidur ia terlihat tampan, sangat tampan. Entah apa yang menggerakkan Kagami sejauh ini, Kagami menemukan dirinya mencium bibir Aomine. Ciuman yang lembut dan singkat itu berakhir ketika Kagami menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dan langsung menarik wajahnya dan menyembunyikannya di balik bantal. Tanpa ia tahu kalau om-om yang baru saja ia cium sedang menyeringai penuh arti.

Sekitar 3 jam kemudian tepatnya pukul 08.30 pagi Kagami kembali terbangun dan menemukan dirinya dalam pelukan tetangganya yang bertelanjang dada. Matanya yang baru saja terbuka langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang erotis. Dada _sixpack_ berlapis kulit tan eksotis yang tak terbalut pakaian apapun tersaji tanpa pertahanan didepan wajah Kagami. 'gulp' rasanya pengen Kagami jilat-jilat kaya es krim coklat.

Aomine yang menyadari 'calon uke'-nya sudah terbangun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kagami. Menarik perhatian sang harimau merah yang kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Aomine, menatapnya polos. 'Njir imut bangettt'.

"Morning _sleepyhead_ "

"U-umm morning Aomine...san. Bisa tolong lepaskan aku"

"Tidak mau"

"B-bagaimana dengan Yuki?"

"Ahh, Yuki sedang pergi bersama ibunya jadi kau tidak perlu hawatir"

Aomine mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Umm kurasa aku harus mandi"

" _Later, you smell good anyway_ "

Aomine semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Umm bagaimana kalau sarapan, Aomine-san pasti lapar kan?"

"Tidak, kita baru makan jam 11 tadi malam jadi aku belum lapar. Lagipula dibanding makanan aku lebih ingin 'memakan' sesuatu yang lain"

Aomine mengeratkan pelukannya lagi.

"T-tapi aku juga lapar"

"Tidak mungkin. Kita baru makan jam 11 malam dan kau makan 5 porsi"

Lagi-lagi Aomine membuat pelukannya lebih erat lagi. _(as if it can be more tight)_ dan menguselkan kepalanya ke surai merah Kagami.

"Dengar Taiga aku tidak mau melepaskanmu apapun alasannya. Tidak sekarang"

"Bagaimana dengan bekerja? Hari ini kau masuk kerja kan?"

"Heh, ini hari minggu dasar Bakagami"

"Siapa yang kau sebut idiot Ahomine-san?"

"Ohh, kau mulai berani padaku eh?"

Kagami memberikan tatapan menantang pada Aomine, sementara seringai Aomine makin melebar. Detik berikutnya Aomine mulai menggelitiki Kagami dan Kagami mencoba membalasnya.

"Hahahaha..henti-kan Aa-aomine-san yamette"

"Memohonlah Taigaa, katakanlah kau sudah menyerah"

"T-tidak ah hahaha tidak-akan"

"Kalau begitu rasakan ini"

Aomine makin gencar menggelitiki tubuh Kagami, posisi mereka sudah berubah. Tubuh yang lebih dim itu memerangkap tubuh yang lebih terang dibawahnya. Kaki mereka saling menindih dan tangan Aomine meraba pinggang Kagami yang terbuka(menggelitikinya), sementara tangan Kagami berada di dada dan bahu Aomine (mencoba mendorongnya) dan ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Aomine menyadari moodnya mulai berubah saat ia melihat mata Kagami yang berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa, serta perut ber abs milik Kagami yang terekspos karena kaos hitam polos yang ia kenakan sudah tersingkap sampai dada.

"Taiga.." suara rendah Aomine menarik perhatian Kagami.

"I-iya?"

Aomine mengistirahatkan tangan kirinya di pinggang kanan Kagami sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Kagami. Perlahan Aomine mulai memperpendek jarak bibir mereka, lalu saat jarak bibir mereka tinggal 0,583679 cm Aomine membatalkan niatnya. Gemas dengan reaksi Kagami. Matanya terpejam erat , bibir bawahnya ia gigit sebagian, pipinya merah merona hingga telinga dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat(tidak mendorong maupun menarik) pria yang diatasnya.

Ketika Aomine mendaratkan bibir diatas keningnya, Kagami membuka mata. Menemukan Aomine yang tengah tertawa geli ke arahnya dan kemudian merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Kagami ikut duduk dengan posisi sedikit dibelakang Aomine, bersandar di bagian atas tempat tidur sembari memeluk bantal.

"Aku senang kau sudah tidak sedih lagi"

Aomine berucap, masih dengan posisi membelakangi Kagami.

"A-aku.."

"Karena aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kucintai menangis"

"..."

" _You hear that Taiga? I love you"_

Aomine menoleh, menatap Kagami dengan senyum tulus yang jarang-jarang ia tampilkan. Kagami _speechless_.

"T-ta-tapi-"

" _Sst, times up. I know you love me too anyway"_

Lalu Aomine mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk kedua kalinya, ia bisa merasakan Kagami tersenyum dalam ciuman itu.

Memperdalam ciumannya, Aomine mencoba kembali menindih tubuh kekasih barunya. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, lagipula hari ini masih panjang.

 **END**

 **AN :**

Beberapa kali saya kehilangan mood saat menulis fic ini sampe pernah saya bikin versi pendeknya berupa drabble sekitar 400-an kata, tapiii saya dapat motivasi dari salah satu reader jadi saya lanjutkan versi panjangnya dan beginilah hasilnya. Thanks for reading, i'll happier if you leave comment/review. Sangkyu~ ^^)

 **OMAKE :**

Yuki sedang menikmati es krim green tea bersama ibunya disebuah kedai es krim di area Tokyo Disney Land. Sekarang jam 12.00 dan ibunya baru sempat membuka ponsel karena terlalu sibuk menemaninya bermain berbagai wahana sejak pagi.

From : Daiki

Subjek : yuki

Haru, pastikan untuk menjaga Yuki dan buat dia menikmati liburan bersamamu. Dan pastikan untuk mengembalikannya padaku nanti malam karena hari ini aku ada acara.

Received : today, 06.45 am.

"Yuki, apa hari ini ayahmu ada pekerjaan?"

"Tidak, ia sedang kencan dengan tetangga baru kami"

"Eeeh? Maksudmu kemarin malam Daiki menginap di rumah kekasih barunya"

"Begitulah"

"Haaah, kuharap dia tidak membuat kekasihnya tak bisa berjalan seharian"

 _Meanwhile,_

"Aaaah, Ao-mineehh-san ngaah"

"Daiki Taiga, panggil aku Daiki"

"Dai-ah Daikiiiihhh~"

 **END**


End file.
